


Tricks of the tongue

by Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Maeve isn't sure who she's jealous of or who she hates.





	Tricks of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend who hyperfixation on the boys, Madelyn, homewell, maevelyn & Homelander getting titty has plagued me for weeks to the point I was inspired to write this.

Maeve kisses down Madelyn's body, rough kisses planted on her delicate creamy skin. Homelander suckles at Madelyn's tit; she looks at him with genuine warmth and affection as she wraps her hand around his cock.

It bugs Maeve not that Madelyn loves him or even that he's there, no it's just one word from him even if Madelyn was on the edge of an orgasm and it would all be over. 

Always has to keep her baby, her boy happy regardless of how it affects anyone else.

Madelyn's cries out in pleasure as her tongue trails across her clit. Maeve's lips twitch in a smirk. That sound is almost as delicious as the way she tastes.

When her tongue enters her, Madelyn thrusts down on tongue with a whimper. 

"I always knew I'd make use of that pretty mouth of yours one day," Madelyn groans, one hand entangled and tugging at Maeve's hair while the other lazily strokes Homelander cock. He seems content, happy in a way Maeve had never seen before.

Maeve's fingers work on Madelyn clit while her tongue fucks her dripping wet pussy. Every mewl and whimper out of mouth shoots straight to Maeve's cunt. 

She may not like Madelyn as a person, but there was no denying that while being tongue fucked she was one of the most beautiful on Earth. Flushed pink cheeks, hair messy, skin damp with sweat, and pussy dripping she's much more likeable.

"Stop teasing you little bitch and do what you're here," Madelyn orders with a moan and thrust of her hips.

Maeve gives everything she has, every tongue trick she knows to give Madelyn what she wants. 

Madelyn body arches and shudders comes hard on her tongue. Hand gripping Maeve hair so hard she's sure she'll rip a chunk out. 

"You're such a good boy," Madelyn murmurs affectionately kissing Homelander forehead, her hand sticky with his come. 

Maeve is no longer wanted or needed here. There is a pang of something whether it's jealousy or hatred Maeve doesn't know as she watches Madelyn doted and absorbed in him. Who she's jealous off or who she hates she's unsure.


End file.
